


we'll make the world the world safe and sound for you

by fanguuurrrllllll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Peter Parker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, MY SONS, Oh My God, Superfamily (Marvel), peters first words, steve rogers has boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanguuurrrllllll/pseuds/fanguuurrrllllll
Summary: stve and tony adopt a baby peter and try to get him to say dada and this is so pure





	we'll make the world the world safe and sound for you

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out cuter than i expected. also really short.

“ say dada peter! C’mon! Dada! Da-da!”  
Tony was leaning down so his face was right in peters. The poor baby looked terrified. “Tony, leave him alone” steve says, as he pushed him away.  
“ he doesn't want to say dada. He want's to say pops!”  
tony smiled and carded his hands through tony's hair. “ he will say dada when he wants” he said.  
“Your ridiculous steve” tony say with a smile.  
Peter looked up at his loving fathers. The two men that took him in, fed him, clothed him. This was heavy stuff to think about for a baby. Really. Peter began to cry tears streaming down his soft baby face. Both men turned around and quickly tony scooped him up. "you hungry, lil dude?" tony asked kneeling down.   
peter looked from tony to steve and then settled on the shiny abyss of steves totally real manboobs. "no. i dont care if hes hungry. i'll get his bottle" steve muttered.  
peter gave off a small yawn. “Aww are you tired? Let's go to bed” he said pulling a crying peter into his arms and cradling him, rocking him back and forth.  
“Cmon, captain” tony said, grabbing steve's hand as they walk to the little boys bedroom. Hand in hand they rocked little peter to sleep. And as the small baby drifted off to sleep, he quietly muttered “da...da p-p-pops” tony jumped up, still holding steve's hand, slightly pulling him up. “ he said dada first!”.  
“Shhh!” hissed steve, pointing at the now sleeping peter, quite obviously annoyed. “Sorry” tony mumbled.  
Seve hugged him, pulling him closer.  
“C’mon let's go to bed, mister.” he said, pulling tony up from the chairs they sat on. “I'm tired.” tony whispers into steve's ear.  
Steve laid him down on his side of the bed, then flopped on his own.   
Tony groaned then reached over to give steves hair a soft tug. “Parentings hard” he mumbled groggily.  
“It's worth it” steve whispered back.  
Tony reached over and pulled the covers over them, then reached and shoved his hands into steve's hair, pulling him over. “Remember our wedding?” he whispered, eyes big and brown.  
“I’ll never forget it. You were beautiful. You had eyes like diamonds”.  
“And how you looked at me that day, like i was the only thing that mattered. You looked so pretty in your suit” he said.  
“Nothing matters like you matter to me. You are the sun. the moon. The sky and every single sar in it. I would give the world to you. I would die for you” tony whispered in steve's ear, sending shivers down his spine.  
“ wow, you still remember your vows” tony smiled  
“Can't seem to forget them steve replied.  
“It was perfect. You are the best husband i could've wished for babe” tony whispered.  
“Just like you, you crazy inventor.” steve replied, and then kissed him.   
“G’night” tony whispered after their quick, goodnight kiss.   
“Good night my love.” said steve.  
“Mon amour”.  
Around midnight, it began to thunderstorm .the door banged open. Tony and steve, who had been snuggling, awoke with a start. “ da-da? Pop pop?” said peter, standing in the doorway. Steve slowly got out of bed as the thunder struck, and picked up the now crying peter, wedging him in between them. “It's ok, peety, it's gonna be ok. Pops and dada are here. We love you peetey” tony cooed. “It’s ok, it's all ok.”  
and that's how they fell asleep, in their king sized bed, the baby peter snuggled up against his father's. The superfam.


End file.
